所向无敌 Invincible（original edition）
by hefusong
Summary: CP吼安（Garrosh x Anduin），巫妖王线。分级：NC17（…OK R18G）。H在最后，刚开始没想写H但是总觉得不写不完整（然后修改不完了）以前的设定喂玛诺洛斯了。这俩人一动真格的剧情彻底翻新暴走…反正和我没关系（逃


原发blog[]sina[]com[]cn/s/blog_4ba4a2fb0102v4w4[]html

所向无敌 Invincible

CP吼安，巫妖王线  
>分级：NC17。H在最后，刚开始没想写H但是总觉得不写不完整（然后修改不完了<br>以前的设定喂玛诺洛斯了。这俩人一动真格的剧情彻底翻新暴走…反正和我没关系（逃

=====WOW AU（伪）10题

【WOW AU（伪）10题】—这条时间线脑洞的来源。原作情结简直没救，一眼过去"卧槽这题完全不是AU而且！超棒啊！！"【【【【【

巫妖王时间流上的十个点。大致上是想圆一下为什么安度因黑了但是凯诺兹没敢把他拽过来:P

1.【原作】（或自己的）设定

（黑暗之门31年）

"为什么我要停下？"

"因为…你是我唯一愿意交谈的人。"

2.【古风】/【武侠】

（黑暗之门30年）

那个敢呛他话的小崽子，圣钟下面的那个，还活着。加尔鲁什能够肯定。

"我对于这件宝物还很不了解。"他喃喃地说，自己也不知道说了些什么，"意志软弱的人不可能控制煞的能量，但我会控制它…"

没有人敢对他说话。就连他自己的族人也只是沉默地站在一旁。毫无疑问，他们在等着瞧随后会发生什么。加尔鲁什从沉思中猛然醒来。

"至少，人类王子已经死了。"他的声音伪装得异常凶狠，"乌瑞恩国王将会知道不断向我挑衅的代价。"他不以为然地挥挥手，又一次陷入沉思，一双粗大的眉毛紧皱在一起，"别来烦我，我还有很多事要思考。"

他看得很清楚。无比接近的距离下，安度因.乌瑞恩难以置信的质问神色让他很不舒服。他也看到这个小人类在最后一刻念出了保命的咒语—无论是谁教的，人类王子有个好老师。部落的酋长见过一些强大的冒险者使用这个咒语，它能够规避一切死亡的可能性。

他现在无法杀死他。如果尝试，只会徒然丢脸。

身后的帝皇之疆响起吵闹声，一个矮人和一个看起来像是人类的家伙乘坐着熊猫人的风筝从他们的后方降落。联盟的援军来了。加尔鲁什斜睨那边，来者不善。

他阴郁地瞥过圣钟废墟中的一点金色。

我们会有再下一次的交锋的，小王子。加尔鲁什恶狠狠地想着。

而他一定会获得彻底的胜利。

3.和风/希腊/罗马/波斯/【巴比伦】/埃及/土耳其/印度/随意其他

（黑暗之门33年）

"不…不！！你们在干什么！！我们不能自相残杀…！"

话刚出口，古伊尔立刻意识到，他错了。窒息一般的顿悟一瞬间席卷了他。

眼前的夜幕下，属于部落的无数士兵，全部痛苦地哀嚎着，疯狂地攻击周围任何一个会动弹的物体，无论是鬣蜥、蟑螂还是彼此。仅存的数名和古伊尔同样清醒的将领恐惧地呆立，瞪着面前失控的景象失去声音。力量谷乱作一团，反抗军针对天灾精心组织的全部防御阵线，在短暂的几秒钟之内崩成一盘散沙。

绿色皮肤的兽人艰难地呼吸，命令自己的手脚找回知觉。他撒开双腿，用力推开混乱的人群冲向格罗玛什要塞，把他刚刚领悟到的现状以最快速度通告艾泽拉斯的每一支反抗部队。尽管他也在怀疑它能不能起到一星半点的作用。至少古伊尔自己，眼下，找不到任何可以对抗它的方案。

耐奥祖满足于统治亡者。但是他的第四任继承者，同时精通另一支强大而恐怖的天赋—掌握生者的意志。

仿佛许多年以来的第一次，他的双手不可控制地颤抖着，不小心捏烂了最后几封信件。古伊尔深吸一口气，恼怒地命令自己恢复冷静。

他仍然没有任何认输的打算。

饱受爱戴的萨满攥紧了他的毁灭之锤。他扭转身，奔跑着，准备迎接陷入狂乱与火海的部落城市，以及它的始作俑者。

他如愿以偿。那个熟悉的身影—或者说，两个古伊尔曾经熟悉的身影，踏着沉重的步伐，从纷飞缭绕的火烟和尘屑中脱出形状。

宛如噩梦。

4.现代/【黑帮】/【都市暗影】/【—不—是—偷—懒—】

（黑暗之门31年）

马尔考罗克站起身，点点头。"好好享受你的酒。"他留下这样一句话，就率领库卡隆离开了旅店。

"这实在太煎熬了。"克兰提尔长吁了一口气。

"的确。"弗兰迪斯说，"有那么一会儿，我以为我们会被逮捕，如果没有被就地处决的话。"

克兰提尔向周围扫视了一圈，"奇怪，格罗斯克不见了。"

弗兰迪斯将下巴复了位，皱起眉头。"什么？丢下这么一个拥挤的旅馆不管了？他应该多请些人手，而不是就这么丢下口干舌燥的顾客自己溜走。"

看着这两个人突然一愣，安度因很清楚将要发生什么事。王子颈后的头发竖了起来。他想要高声示警。但画面中的事情已经发生了。太晚了，当法雷和血刃知道情况不妙的时候，一切都已经太晚了。

这两个不幸的家伙跳起身，向旅店门口跑去。在地板上绽开的寒冰抓住了他们的脚，整个画面变成了耀眼的白色。爆炸的声音在大堂里回荡。时光之相消失了。

5.吸血鬼/【狼人】/【女巫】/巫师/猎魔人

（黑暗之门29年）

"加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮？就是几年前塞拉摩峰会，跟着萨尔的那个兽人？"

吉恩.格雷迈恩叹了口气："安度因王子，我没能理解你的意思…不管怎样，这个兽人动用了瓦格里。你知道，这些天灾恶魔能够复活死人。她们就是我们输掉吉尔尼斯战争的主要原因。"

安度因皱起眉毛。但是他没有说出他的疑惑。

他实在难以置信，有哪个活着的人会堕落到那种地步…

暴风城的小王子在一些看法上一直持有明确的立场。这一次也不例外。

6.中世纪/【骑士】/僧侣/魔法师

（黑暗之门33年）

又是一个冬天。和那一年一模一样的、寒冷的冬天。

瓦里安仰起头，伸出他穿戴着锁甲的大手，接住第一片飘落的雪花。它在他的掌心中融化了。

[等天气好些的时候，我带你去看他。他是最令人惊奇的东西了。]

暴风城城墙下的天灾安安静静地徘徊，没有什么大动作。它们似乎在等待什么。瓦里安明白它们的等待。他注意到它们的数量在增加，不断增加。他把它认作某种预兆。

国王早已觉悟到生者的局限。在秘密的计划下，除去自愿献身的志愿者之外，尚存希望的人们被大规模地转移至外域。在守护者的保护下，或许他们能够苟延残喘更长时间。

[我不想说的太刻薄，但是…]

许多人劝说瓦里安离开，但是他们全部遭到了拒绝。

[但是我太菜了。]

远远的，大块头的物体在艾尔文森林的地平线上缓缓成型。瓦里安注视着那里。真奇怪，分明是濒临毁灭的末日，他的情绪却异常平静。国王无意识地扫开长发，眺望淡金色头发的少年仰起脸，看到自己。那个孩子绽开开心的笑容，用力挥了挥手。

仿佛往日重现。瓦里安握紧了拳头。

["父王只是想保护我。"拥有阳光发色的男孩抑郁地抱怨。]

["我的父王也想保护我。"黑发少年挂起皮甲护胸，向他的朋友泼去一盆冷水，]

["没用的。"]

7.维多利亚时代/蒸汽/【机械】

（黑暗之门31年）

"安度因王子！离开那儿！！"

被一个信仰飞跃拉到安全地带，安度因感激地向茉艾拉道谢。王子咬着牙根回头，恨恨地瞪着横冲直撞的钢铁之星，还有在它的铁轮下倒成一片的冒险者们。

他听见那个兽人骄傲而嘲讽的大笑声。

8.【太空歌剧】

（黑暗之门32年）

"我以为我已经死了。"加尔鲁什瞪着面前的恶魔。

"你应该是死掉了。"马克扎尔王子哼着小曲，耍弄着收藏品中的双手斧。兽人皱起眉头。

"但是，可能有什么连结之类的东西存在，你的精神层面被传送到了卡拉赞…我只是猜测，这可能意味着你命不该绝。"

9.【幻想中的异世界】

（黑暗之门32年）

都是我的错…

他原本可以阻止加尔鲁什；他原本可以早一些发现这一切，揭穿凯诺兹和拉希奥的阴谋；他原本可以追着那个兽人一起去德拉诺，在他对时间流和他自己造成毁灭性破坏之前扳转一切；他原本也可以拯救另一个自己，如果不是左和右重创了他；他原本可以，而不是现在，现在…

王子在走廊中间茫然地站定脚步，颤抖着喘息。

周围一片漆黑。现在是几点钟？他不知道，也无法记忆和思考。就在他从大量的德拉诺战报、以及冗长的阵亡者名单中逃亡出来的现在。他一遍遍地咀嚼着无数个熟悉或者陌生的名字，耳朵里回响着持续不断的尖啸和嗡鸣声。

…每一个生命，都是一个世界…

而他的错误，又毁了多少个世界？

如果能有一个办法…

[他原本是一名圣骑士。但是他背弃了圣光。]

[你呢，会选择背弃圣光吗？]

[为了我们？]

"闭嘴！加尔鲁什！"

安度因狠狠地抱住脑袋，他甚至没有意识到自己喊出了声。兽人调笑的神情在旋转，冰寒的疼痛再次爆发，疯狂地咬啮他的骨髓深处。王子跌跌撞撞地挨扶到暴风要塞铁灰色的石墙旁，他的肩膀磕上墙面。

暗色中，单薄的身影骤然滑落。

10.【灭世/废墟】

（黑暗之门…年）

【在一个可能的未来，他看见冰封王座上，后任的巫妖王崛起，甚至比阿尔萨斯和耐奥祖都要恐怖。他横扫整个大地，所经之处留下成千上万的骸骨士兵。当燃烧军团归来，只看到一个早已死亡的世界。恶魔们哄笑着，戏弄着死亡中复苏的德莱尼，以羞辱维纶横越宇宙的追逐行动。—维纶官方短篇】

"你怎么想？"

遥远的山丘上，两个错落的人影凝视着这一群狂欢中的邪恶生物。燃烧军团的任何一个爪牙都没有感知到他们的存在。

"太弱了，难以想象它们困扰过我们的世界。"大块头的兽人抬手揽住高度只到自己腰侧的细瘦肩膀，感觉它的主人像一只亡灵幼猫般舒适地倚靠过来，"直接碾压没问题，你想太多了…或者你只是在没话找话，没打算听我的意见？"

这仅仅是一个不痛不痒的讽刺。他们的决定通常一致到不可思议。这在他们初遇的、或者争执的时间点上是完全不可想象的。

斜向上的视线看见兽人咧开大嘴和獠牙，倚在他胸前的小家伙同样划开一个带些空灵和慵懒的嘲笑。寒风吹起他耳边的短发，中等身材的人类男孩抬起了一只包裹着皮毛和护甲的手掌。就在他们身后，突然之间，艾泽拉斯各个种族的军团从黑暗的大地中涌冒出来。

人类、血精灵、兽人、巨魔、牛头人—来源自所有种族的生物，握紧了流光溢彩的战斧或者法杖，睁开一双燃烧着寒光的眼睛。冰蓝色的光流蜿蜒而出，直到淹没整个地平线，蔓延至恶魔大军无法想象的远处。地精推着他们的无数架重型机械，分开人群，在队伍最前面的位置忙忙碌碌。

这些凡人并不孤单。冰霜巨龙自他们身后拔升，成群结队地呼啸着，它们的体型加上数量遮盖了整个天空。更加遥远的后方，迦拉克隆压抑的战嚎声远远传来；泰坦们的战锤和副手武器旋转着冰蓝色的光珠，威胁般撞击地面，发出隆隆的回音；被降服的地狱犬和恶魔跟随着领主的指挥，做好了"迎接"它们的前主人的准备。

燃烧军团看不见的海面之下，浪涛和泡沫沸腾般翻滚，亡灵纳迦遍布无尽之海的各个地域，暗暗地谋划登陆后的冲锋。地壳更深处的位置，来自上古的、曾经于艾泽拉斯散布邪恶与恐怖的巨型诸神正在蠢蠢欲动。它们与半空中藏匿身形的元素领主一起，挥舞着手爪和触角，慢慢地，静悄悄地，锁定了王与骑士指示的每一个重点目标。那几个堕落的泰坦和艾瑞达人。

天灾军团的阵势收网了。

命令源头的位置，永恒的少年蜷起手指，纤细指节轻快地磕了磕兽人胸口上的刺青，招来一个没有认真的瞪视。骑士蹲下身，手臂环过王的膝弯，一拢而起。少年轻巧地挪动，在宽大的肩头坐稳，从容搭起双腿。

开始吧。

就由我们将毁灭者归于毁灭。

—而接下来，是属于我们的时代了。

（伪AU十题END）

=====所向无敌

所向无敌

（黑暗之门33年-【时间点在这里】-黑暗之门…年）

加尔鲁什回来的时候安度因正在无聊地抚摸冰封王座的扶手，第不知道多少次试图把它焐化。

这个生者的小习惯遭到过加尔鲁什无数次的嘲笑，但是男孩仍旧乐此不疲。兽人的归来中止了这个徒劳的举动，王从他的王座中跳起，奔跑着，一头扑向骑士的大腿。

"…像什么样子…"

加尔鲁什反而朝天空的方向看了一眼，郁结地轻哼。他伸手下去，抱起正在撒娇的孩子。

如果他的记忆没错，阿尔萨斯坐在这儿的时候这里是诺森德—或者说是艾泽拉斯整个大陆最为恐怖的地点，为什么现在搞的像一出闹剧似的？

"见到你父亲了？"安度因蹭着他的脸，短头发刺得兽人的耳朵根痒痒的。少年的下巴勾过兽人的肩膀，望向黑棕色的皮肤。"啊。我看见了。"

数道可怕的伤口，撕裂在加尔鲁什的后背上。曾经能够把巫妖王手下第一骑士追得抱头鼠窜的，只有一个人—只有格罗玛什.地狱咆哮。

…德拉诺那个。

自打萨尔把血脉救赎的真相告知这位热血青年，格罗玛什的精神就一直保持在"我没生过这么坑爹的儿子"的歇斯底里上，加尔鲁什的道歉在他身上似乎永远起不了作用。这件事不幸出现了一个更加糟糕的后续，格罗姆.地狱咆哮—灰谷那个—对整出闹剧鼓掌叫好，甚至摆出了"想动我儿子先从我尸体上踩过去"的架式。结果每隔一段时间巫妖王就必须派遣一名特使去治好两个伤痕累累的地狱咆哮—来自不同时间流的两位战歌酋长势均力敌。

到底是怎么搞成现在这种混乱局面的。这名经常会被派遣的特使，抱着他的王，难得有种翻白眼的冲动。

虽然这一次他年轻的父亲没能抓到他，但是他作死的后果看起来还挺像的。

他感觉安度因努力向他的后背伸下手去，似乎想要帮他治疗伤口。明明和圣光没有任何连结，这个小鬼的黑暗治疗仍然强大，他甚至能够凭借一部分躯干重塑死者的肉身。没人知道亡者之王是怎样做到的。也可能是由于这个原因，格罗姆和格罗玛什之间的决斗显得颇有些肆无忌惮。

他把他往后挪了挪，听见少年在念咒语。现在他简直是扛着他了。比玛诺洛斯之牙还轻—兽人腹诽，再次想起他们之间的某一次争执。

骑士被复活后一直悠闲于自己的立场，甚少对王的决定提出质疑，但那一次他实在忍不住了。

"就算你把它挂回奥格瑞玛门口也好！"他爆发地冲着那个天真的小男孩大吼大叫，"但是我绝不能容忍你把它还给它！！"

玛诺洛斯—两个玛诺洛斯，沉默地听着他们的争吵，半晌，有牙的那个拍了拍没牙的那个。

恶魔并不能透彻地理解"节哀顺变"的意思，但是它们能够用行动来表示。

现在，两个都有牙的玛诺洛斯（其中一个的牙上多了一些装饰）正镇守在冰冠堡垒的入口两侧，加尔鲁什每次出入都会收到礼节性的问候。安度因最后搬出了巫妖王的架子，气急败坏地糊了加尔鲁什一脸绿咖喱烧鱼，勒令他不许频繁逾越死亡骑士的界线。因此在场旁观的两只恶魔多少对兽人产生了一点同命相怜的好感。

但是实际上加尔鲁什当时的呆滞只是源于惊悚。他想不明白，这个小崽子怎么会随身携带着一盘菜？！还是这道菜？！他不太愿意相信自己的猜测，直到后来被安度因亲口证实。

人类王子一直忘不掉那几次见面的细枝末节。兽人狠狠地嘲笑了他的幼稚，但是从此也没再起过离开这个小家伙的念头。

"好了。"同一个小家伙从兽人的肩膀上掀起身，不舒服地扭动一下，"换个姿势，加尔鲁什。"

兽人的眉骨一跳。但是他仍然扶住他的后背，顺势把他托在小臂上，迈开大步向王座走去。

安度因在骑士的胸口磨蹭，寻找一个舒服的位置："高尔卡好吗？"

"没见到。"加尔鲁什说，斜睨着怀里不老实地扑腾的男孩，"格罗玛什一直很激动，我腾不出时机去见她。"

"我很遗憾…你真正的父亲呢？"

终于找到一个好位置，安度因勾住兽人的脖子。他看到加尔鲁什凶恶的面容上闪过一丝笑意。用不着追问了，他又转移话题。

"杜隆坦？奥格瑞姆？萨尔？"

"杜隆坦和奥格瑞姆很好，两个都是。萨尔不太好。他一直在劝他儿子不要把巫妖王当志向，但是他的家庭教师泰蕾莎.福克斯顿一直在给他捣乱。那个女人好像特别喜欢你。"

"什么？为什么…？"安度因噎住，又立刻明白了，忍不住笑了出声："确实。确实该劝。"

"确实。"加尔鲁什放声大笑。他继续着他的汇报，"塞拉摩的建设工程快结束了。"

"快结束了？"安度因有些疑惑，他从兽人的肩头直起身，掰着手指，"我记得那些人…蓓恩、特沃什、普罗德摩尔上将…还有卡雷克，都在反对重建塞拉摩？"

加尔鲁什摇头："就是因为那只龙反对。阿尔萨斯前一段时间找你就是为了这个。看起来我猜错了，那个亡灵想控制士兵不是因为野心。或者说是…另一种意义上的野心。"

安度因张开嘴，半晌情何以堪地爆笑起来，脸颊埋进加尔鲁什的胳膊，一拳一拳地捶打兽人的胸口："我没想到这个…可怜的吉安娜阿姨，"他无法想象阿尔萨斯和卡雷苟斯较起劲来会是一个什么样的灾难现场，"我还以为不能复活火花小姐已经够糟糕了…"

"我能说她活该么？"皮肤被敲得发痒，加尔鲁什眯起眼睛。这个小鬼又开始毫无自觉地撩拨他了。

"那是你的自由。"安度因没有生气，他早已经习惯加尔鲁什的立场。他停止敲打，想了想，又加上一句，"不过这看起来应该是我的错。"

加尔鲁什哼了一声："你的脑瓜里总是装着一大堆吓死人的东西。"

这只是个特殊的表达方式。安度因的行事方式经常出人意料。譬如说，这个孩子动手复活了上一任、和上上任的巫妖王。

就在阿尔萨斯注视着自己的掌心和战马无敌说不出话、加尔鲁什等着瞧好戏的时候，安度因做的全部事情只是向前一位王子道歉。由于骨灰撒掉了，他无法为他复活泰瑞纳斯二世。

他也这么向温蕾萨和阿莱克丝塔萨道了歉，搞的曾经的高等精灵和红龙之王颇有些不知如何是好。同样的，弟妹双全的希尔瓦娜斯第一次开始头痛于她该恨谁的问题。玛法里奥面对着双目完好的伊利丹，似乎永远找不到自己的声音；凯尔萨斯的魔瘾和责任都得以放下，因为阿纳斯塔里安回来了。提里奥仍然在纠结，但是泰兰很开心。最高兴的人是范达尔，他终于再次见到了瓦斯坦恩—凭借仅有的遗骸完美复活的、他真正的儿子。

"我只是想做点有用的事。"永远与众不同的少年想倚靠回骑士的肩膀，但是发现自己被抓起来摆在了王座上。安度因抿住嘴唇，仰头瞪着兽人，使劲拍了拍大腿，伸出胳膊。

加尔鲁什站在那儿，扯开嘴角，嘲笑地瞧着这个幼稚的举动。他重新把他抱回怀里，自己坐上王座。

这个小崽子就像一个终于可以放纵任性的小孩子。安度因在自己的垫子上弹跳几下，开心地露齿而笑。至少这次他不能耍赖说他单方向侵犯他了，兽人想着，提起少年最关心却总是不问的情况。

"我也见到你父亲了。"

怀里的小身板一抖。他从来不能适应这个话题。但是他仍然抬起眼，凝视他的骑士。

"他怎么样？"

"他很好。"至少兽人是真心说了这句话，"莱恩国王和蒂芬王后都认为能够重新见到他是一件值得高兴的事。有他们在—伯瓦尔.弗塔根也在—瓦里安适应这些的速度比我想象中快。或许你很快就能去见他了。"

安度因握紧了拳头，低下头。

"我不想见他。"他说。

"就因为他不能理解你？算了吧。别像我似的后悔一辈子。"

"不会的。"安度因像被蛰了一样倏忽抬头，眼睛里冰蓝色的寒光牵出一道短暂的弧形亮线，"不会的！"

加尔鲁什一时无话可说。这是安度因能够确保的现实，就在他们说话的这一刻里。

他还记得这个少年站立在大漩涡周遭的石笋上，伸展双臂，向业已死亡的世界张开怀抱的瞬间—蓝紫色透明的光罩从他所在的位置点燃并扩大，暗影帷幕间杂着仿佛有生命的靛青色亮斑，如同潮水般翻卷蔓延；透过安度因共享的视界，加尔鲁什看到强大的复活法术像海啸一样奔流过卡利姆多、东部王国乃至整个星球，无法计数的亡者从世界的各个角落重新站起，每个人的脸上布满了惊恐、困惑或者难以置信的狂喜。

从这一刻开始，仇敌远隔，情人重逢，儿子重新拥抱逝去的父母，父亲重新见到失去的子女。拥有躯体的死者被尽数复活并被恢复原本的意志和记忆，他们也将一直存活下去。这是属于亡者的永生。

—这是埋藏于灭世者心底深处、终于得以实现的大同世界。

它的疆域之广、包容力之强，让曾经被热情讴歌的战争与爱无异于几场可笑的暗月马戏。

…或者现在的情况更像。兽人想着。冰霜巨龙军团六位首领中的五位都曾经对骑士的讽刺表示赞同，而恢复清醒的耐萨里奥似乎仍然处在被自己的黑历史冲击到灵魂出窍的状态。

"我知道许多人不认同我的做法。"安度因低下头，盯着自己放在膝盖上的拳头，又摇了摇头，"我自己曾经不理解。所以我也不指望其他人理解。"

王子最终兑现了他对曾经的部落酋长的承诺。阿莱克丝塔萨、剃刀岭旅店、塞拉摩，现在，年轻的人类王子全都能够理解了。它们将他塑造成现在的模样，艾泽拉斯星球的—属于永恒亡者星球的帝王。

但是他仍然是安度因.乌瑞恩。这一点，没有人比一直陪在他身边的加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮更加清楚。

"他们没有选择权。"兽人盯着他，安度因紧紧攥着双手的样子就像做错事的小孩子。但是兽人不认为这是错误，小王子没有做错任何事。从他们对话的一刻开始，这一切就成为了这个世界理所应当的命运。

不能让他继续乱想了。他把安度因扳正，恶作剧地舔他的耳根，惹来一阵颤抖。

"别闹，加尔鲁什…"曾经的王子缩了一下，躲开他的敌人的亵渎，松开拳头挠耳朵，"一切正常？"

"一切正常。"骑士把他的王搂回怀里，亲吻少年头顶的发旋。

安度因抬手挡开："亚煞极之心，还有上古之神？"

加尔鲁什眯起眼睛，抓起他的一条腿扔到腰的另一侧，又把他被迫后仰的身体团回肚子旁边："别扯那些，你知道我想干什么。"

年轻的王挫败又紧张地吁了口气。只有这件事他从来做不到游刃有余。

"被我父亲知道一定会糟糕透顶。"他说着，自暴自弃地伸手拆解骑士镶嵌着骷髅的精钢带扣。

"我本来想告诉他。—急什么，他根本不听。"

加尔鲁什一只手攥住安度因生气地挥打他的手臂，顺势往肩后一带，少年全身撞进他的怀抱。兽人的另一只手揽住那副身体，沿着毫不设防的护甲搭扣攻城略地，小型护胸发出金属摩擦的声音，从尚未发育成熟的肩头滑落。他扯掉他的腰带拽低裤子，探手进去，抚摸圆润的腰腹线条，迫不及待地伸进臀缝按压探索。年轻的身体哆嗦起来，手下也忘记了所有动作。加尔鲁什放开他的胳膊，三两下解开自己的腰带，被安度因无意识的挑拨激起欲望的巨大阳具弹跳出来。他撕扯掉男孩的裤子，单手扶住他的身体，拇指摩挲着颈部脉搏的位置，迫使他仰头。

他看到蓝色的光辉直视着他的眼睛。少年搭着他的肩膀稳定重心，鼻翼翕动，光裸的胸腔急速而不规律地起伏。

从严格意义上讲，安度因并非亡者。或许这也足以证明巫妖之王的正统传承。加尔鲁什挑起嘴角，他喜欢这点。无论是那些徒劳无功的小动作，还是小少年身体深处隐约的一丝温度，都让他的塑造者收获了食髓知味的满足。

"我叫他'父亲'。但是瓦里安好像认定了我在挑衅。"他的手掌穿过细软发丝爬向安度因的后脑，吮吸他小巧的鼻尖，逐渐向下，声音在厮磨中消融："他蹦得比哪次都高，蒂芬都没能拉住他。"

瓦里安的儿子惊怒地瞪大眼睛，一下子脱离他正在兽人嘴边上的现状："他猜到了！你都干了什…！呜…！"

余下的斥责被结结实实地堵住了。安度因的嘴唇被咬住，身下的入口被粗大的手指撕裂，加尔鲁什的阳具毫不留情地挤进他的肠道，强硬地向深处顶入。十几秒钟的剧痛和僵直之后，人类少年死死闭着眼睛，使劲捶打兽人的肩窝，试图表达出抗议和愤怒。

=====17+（好吧被朋友提醒说它实际上是R18G）

加尔鲁什经常像这样突然发狠。

他第一次这么做是迫不得已。安度因遭到上古之神的蛊惑，加尔鲁什想在他彻底失控前弄死他，却意料之外地唤回他的神志。安度因黯淡的眼睛突然恢复光彩，他在剧烈颠簸中挣扎着伸手，使劲按住施暴者的前额，制止他的动作。几秒钟的寂静后，男孩撑着兽人，努力而缓慢地把几乎撕成两半的身体从鼓胀的性器上拔出来，半凝结的血块和体液混在一起，顺着狰狞的裂口和大腿内侧的皮肤淌下。

"我的骨头在疼，然后我想起你。"他颤抖着喘息，两只手按住骑士的胸口艰难地支撑身体，心有余悸地笑："谢谢你，加尔鲁什。等我治好这个伤，我们继续—如果你仍然希望的话。"

又过了一段时间，他们顺利收服了那几只不自量力的老虫子。极少有人近距离免疫上古之神的低语，但是加尔鲁什曾经做到过。他也再次做到了。

后来他们成为了真正意义上的情人。

唯一有些不良的后果是巫妖王的骑士爱上了暴力的做法，有些时候他完全不管安度因的身体。这让两个人都很难受，但是加尔鲁什仍然总是这么干。

他感觉到肩膀上不痛不痒的捶打，很自然地全部忽略掉。他含弄少年发不出声音的双唇，再次顺了一下腰旁的两条细腿，按住他的脑袋和腰胯用力，冰冷的阳具缓缓地没入，直到全部陷进那具年轻的身体。

安度因一直在使劲地咬他的舌头。很疼，但是兽人反而笑了。他终于放开他的嘴，少年的手甲嵌在他后颈的肉里，他没管那几道被抓开的伤口，把他的手拽开，三两下把剩下的几件护甲剥下来扔到一边。

安度因仰起头无力地喘气。身体里膨胀的楔子让他再次想起钉在奥格瑞玛城墙上的犯人。他打了个哆嗦，光裸的手指捂住嘴："好冷…"

加尔鲁什舔咬他颈上牵出的弧线，给他一点时间习惯被强暴的节奏："外面还是里面？"

"里面…"

他似乎永远不明白他的身体怎样取悦了兽人。安度因被突然开始的抽送惊得喊出声，又立刻咬住嘴唇。加尔鲁什腾出一只手，把他捂嘴的手拿开丢到自己肩上，又去扳他的下巴，迫使他张嘴。

"我不想这样…"安度因挣扎着说话，在多余的时间里张着嘴喘息。低低的呼痛声听起来却像轻薄的诱惑，加尔鲁什向他的敏感器官狠狠顶了几下，满意地看到他仰起脖颈，呜咽里带了些尖声。

他的身体对于兽人来说特别紧。这应该是体格的问题。它挡不住加尔鲁什的侵略，反而被他顶弄得受伤。剧烈的冲撞撕开身体，损坏的内脏不断挤出体液，又染红兽人的阴茎。加尔鲁什从来没在乎过这些。既然安度因能够把裂开的躯干重新拼回去，他也没有任何道理对他怜惜。

他揽着少年的腰狠狠地干他，满意地听到断断续续的呻吟声。少年纤弱的外貌和他蕴藏的力量对比太过鲜明，兽人不可能忘记巫妖王绝对性的精神控制力，但是安度因不对他用，至少这种时候绝不会用。这就让加尔鲁什总是忍不住想用最过分的手段操弄他。

他一只手臂揽住他，逼迫他迎合自己的冲撞，腾出另一只手揉摸少年的前端。安度因反射性地伸手下去抓他，反而被抓住，半强迫地按上阴茎自慰。

放弃掌控的感觉就像带有致瘾性的毒。安度因喘息着望着他的骑士，又在金黄与冰蓝分明的眼睛里看到更加炽烈的情欲。太疼了，痛楚接近承受的极限，轻易剥离任何抗拒的念头。剧烈的震颤迅速消磨掉所剩无几的力气，安度因放松全身，任由兽人折磨他的身体。他早已经习惯了这些，不过他的骨头很久没有疼过了。他没有使用治疗，只是看着加尔鲁什，一直看着，直到他松开他的手背，顺着胳膊摩梭，最后扳住他的肩窝，狠狠地顶他。

剧痛和它激发的刺痒带着铁锈的血腥气，从食管反刍回来。王子用手背遮住嘴咳嗽，喉咙发出几个模糊的声音。右腿频繁被什么东西撞到，他偏过头，看到寒冰王座的轮廓。他在被快感糊住的意识里记起阿尔萨斯，又很快抛去这个念头。他不是阿尔萨斯，至少不会一直是。

他自己把腿架高倒是罕见的迎合。加尔鲁什揽过那条腿，勾进臂弯。安度因的呼痛声有点凄惨，他好像快散架了，加尔鲁什想着，握住他的腰。

"快了…？"问句比蜂鸣声更低，安度因没有指望得到回答，但是兽人顶撞的速度更快了，逼得他无法呼吸，只能张开嘴，发出窒息一般的抽噎。加尔鲁什两只手臂揽着他，他勾着兽人粗大的脖颈，又无所适从地在禁锢他的粗大手臂上爬梳。他们的私处被一片乱糟糟的红色淹没，安度因知道自己失血不少，但是不管怎样—

他感觉加尔鲁什扔掉他的腿，把他揉进怀里，身体里的脏器被挤开。他拼命地咬住嘴唇，使劲抓着兽人，冰寒的触觉在他的身体里爆发，断线和空白感灭顶一般钉进后脑，又向全身扩散。

加尔鲁什闭着眼，无意识地抚摸细瘦的后背，等待这阵感觉过去。光滑柔软的触感不在他的喜好之内，但是这个小东西却总让他有点欲罢不能。

怎么摔也砸不坏，怎么玩都死不了。有时候会生气，生气的样子反而更有趣。

"疼。"

兽人低下头。男孩脱力地趴在他颈边喘气，正在伪装凶狠地使劲瞪他。

"下次不了。"他敷衍地保证。

安度因眨了几下眼睛，摇头，把脸埋进面前的颈窝："…不用。"

加尔鲁什瞥他一眼，这大概是安度因的极限了。兽人心里有什么在满足地哼唧。他从少年体内撤出性器，带出诡异的血丝，他同样无视了这些，把他放平，帮他合拢双腿。安度因躺在兽人的膝盖上闭上眼睛。经过这场折腾，男孩的样子看起来就像一个破碎掉的玩偶，浅金色的发丝凌乱地散在他的前额。

—到底在哪儿见过呢？

加尔鲁什盯视着他苍白虚弱的脸色。他们在一起很久了，他熟悉安度因的每一个神情。但是这一个，让他无缘无故感到奇特的不适和强烈的占有欲的濒死面容，他想不起在哪里见过。他不愿意问安度因，取而代之的，他开始不停地折腾他。

但是仍然想不起来，加尔鲁什猜测，是不是由于太过明显，所以他反而注意不到。

说不定有一天他会问他。他伸过两根手指撩开男孩的头发，看见他睁开眼。蓝色光彩在安度因的眼睛里闪烁。加尔鲁什知道有很多人害怕或者痛恨他们的巫妖王—它也是这个善良的少年躲进冰冠堡垒的原因—但是加尔鲁什觉得这样挺好。他不会离开安度因，安度因也同样离不开他。这似乎可以被称作相依为命，但是加尔鲁什不太乐意这样定义他们之间的关系。

毕竟整个世界都在他们的掌控之下。

"治好了？我看看。"他把男孩捞到怀里，一只手去摸他后面的入口，紧致的手感恢复了。"摸起来不错。"

安度因的身体由于过度折腾而有些发软，但是他仍然立刻被加尔鲁什的动作激的锁起眉毛。兽人揽住他，他感觉到有什么戳在他的双腿之间。粗糙的手指又挤进来了。

他困扰而无力地搭住布满肌肉的手臂，向后仰倒，软绵绵地倚靠住兽人的胸膛："我不是你的玩具，加尔鲁什。"

但是你从不拒绝。加尔鲁什在他看不见的地方咧开嘴。这个小崽子实在太聪明、也太令人满意了。

（后面接伪AU第十题）（不能再写了再写就没完没了了…）


End file.
